Forum:Lucas Volte
Age: Appears as 18 but is actually Species(three choices): Spirit, Shape-Shifter, Fairy Type of Spirit: Cat Spirit Human Appearance: Animal Appearance: Personality: He's seen alot in his life and for that is very thankful and wise. He won't fight unless provoked and will always help someone. He's shy at first and will always barely talk. He loves being a cat though and will mostly take shape of a cat. History: He was created in 1923 in order to help a young shape shifter who was being harassed by the local bullies in Poland. He protected the young boy and they soon became friends. Lucas told this boy all about his powers and stuff and how he was a shape-shifter. Eventually the two became 18 years old and the war started and the two joined the Polish Underground Army freeing captured Jewish people and becoming well known throughout the community. He became a member of the Polish Army and had to leave his shape-shifting friend behind promising to come back for him. He fought with the greatest bravery in his squad and became known throughout the Nazi Military as a force to be reckoned with. He began to rise in the ranks raising to the rank of Captain. During a ambush on his small village that he and the shape-shifter grew up at his men (7 guys) and him were stationed to hold the square at any cost needed. They started off on Saturday at 12 a.m. taking out the scouts and hiding them in the building they were spotted and for 3 days they held out eating rations they had taken with them from Camp. Until finally the mortar crews came and found out their position. The mortar's began to hit them mercilessly until finally the building came down on them. Lucas was the only survivor and was so because he turned into a cat at the time of the explosion and ran out of the way. He kneeled down taking all the dog tags of his fallen comrades that he now wheres today around his neck. He came back to his commander who said that he was not to blame, they gave him a task to difficult for one group of men to complete. The next morning The whole platoon took on the small German group and slaughtered them. Lucas didn't feel closure and fought with all his heart until the end of the war. He knew he was immortal so he continued to live his life in Poland until he got word of a Camp where he may be welcomed. He went there and that's where he continues to live to this day. Weapons: Also add Category:Unprocessed User:Zer0TheNinja This is a WIP right ? If so, I'm not entirely sure how many weeks you have to work on this. I'll have to ask Shadow. But, it looks good so far. If you want, you can look at some examples around the wiki. Now act like you didn't it.... They're not buyin' it! ♥♥Fallen♥♥ This needs more history brosive Now act like you didn't it.... They're not buyin' it! ♥♥Fallen♥♥ What kind of spirit and/or Shape-shifter is he? He Who Finds a Friend, Finds a Treasure ~ Shady 01:45, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Claimed